Hygiene Concerns
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: It's a hygiene trouble... A trouble dealing with one concern over something after coming back from Duelist Kingdom.


_**Author's Note:** Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans... and welcome to my second one-shot story..."Hygiene Concerns". Now, before you read... Please note that I made even another tale, "Within The Mall". I have not expected to tell that as well... but the fact is... this is the **second** part of the tale. This happened within an unknown time... but in a very twisted way. So..._

_Disclaimer - The following story is cut into something related... but I really am in sincere regret that it happened this way. I have not spoken when I'll tell this and I deeply say that I'm sincerely sorry for holding this back for weeks... I also have not spoken about another before this and I wish you could forgive me. So..._

_With that said, let's tell the tale..._

* * *

_**Note -** **This is a missing part special.** This story is partly another tale. This story is in another time when after "Within The Mall" happened. It was shortly afterwards... but then... it was actually like some "unknown memory". This happened when Duelist Kingdom had a second tournament that was similar to this. The Bakura's were told that they were to leave the island and so... They told Yugi Moto and his friends that they were going home and that... they will see them within two weeks. They wanted to go see the Domino Super Mall like before... except with a different course of events. It was within another time and they were going to be having a good time... until the chaos ensues... and this is what happens..._

* * *

**_Hygiene Concerns_**

_**S**__**ummary: **It's a hygiene trouble... A trouble dealing with one concern over something after comin__g back from Duelist Kingdom._

* * *

"...You know... You realized what you did, right?"

Ryou Bakura was sitting in a lounge by the balcony with... his Hikari, Ryo Bakura. He was starting to lazed in a slumber as he sat there, listening to the sounds of the rolling ball... and what goes on within the boundaries of the balcony. He was lazing in the bench that they setup outside the balcony... at the Domino apartments. After returning from Duelist Kingdom, they were actually occupied about what happened... but then... to Yami Bakura's displeasure... which is Ryou Bakura's... Ryo wanted to be in a chair to play with the ball... but not just any ball. It was one of the seven treasures of the mystical artifacts... the Millennium Eye. The Millennium Eye was simply rolling side to side by Ryo... as he continues rolling it against the surface of the table. He was very in a trance like around it and he simply finds it amusing. It was intriguing to him... but not to his Yami.

Yami Bakura was simply tired after coming back from Duelist Kingdom and he simply felt very dulled out within his mind. He was angry about himself as to why he has to be in the balcony and he wondered as to why he couldn't do anything else. He simply lazed in the chair for two hours straight... and he wanted to finally speak. He wanted his Hikari to quit playing over the artifact... and he wanted to bring a new subject. He was more likely... wishing to speak something else... like before. He was at upmost tired of watching his progress with the ball... and he decided to admit his intentions around him. He wanted to tell him something... something that he finds amusing in his face... It was... being within a mall and going to certain places.

Ryou wanted to spend his time within a mall or someplace else... He wanted someplace where he could be pleased over... besides being in the balcony... Deep down, he felt like he did this before and he hated repeations in his life. He was at upmost displeased after what happened in his first lifetime. In his life, he was throughly harassed and very skeptical on everything around him. He was upmost disgruntled at everything around him... after his first premonition in life... and so... He felt like he was going to be within a cursed up life. He was mad at himself that he went in a curse like life and so...

Here he was... to this.

Within his life, there were certain questions in his mind... questions that conundrum him all his life. One of them was something troubling him... and another... was a mixture of something with the Millennium Items. Within his mind... there were certain pondering thoughts along the lines. One side was something unknown in life... while another... was something he used to do in his first lifetime. In his first, he had an involvement... it was something involving with the Millennium Items. Within the first lifetime, he was to obtain it on his own... but very wisely. When he discovered the next, he was upset that he was told... by fate... that he was to repeat the cycle once more... but he knew that otherwise. He was brought to the fullest to face an unknown life... and he wasn't sure as to why he must revive the cycle.

As he sat there, there were certain expressions that were surfacing on his masked features... but he knew that his Hikari will actually see through... at least, sooner.

He simply made a serious look on his scowled face. "...You know... I was wondering... Why are you rolling the ball?" He said in annoyance. Ryou grumbled under his breath. "...It makes me wonder why you bother. Why do you?"

"...Why?" Ryo said absentmindedly. He didn't lose his focus on the ball... but simply continued moving it back and forth against the glass. He was getting fascinated at what it's like as he rolls it. "...I thought you like being in the balcony. Don't you like it?"

"...Well..." Ryou mumbled in a frown. He rubbed his face, contemplating it through. "...I was wondering about going somewhere. Maybe... I don't know..." He turned away... muttering alone. "...I rather be... someplace else... besides being in this balcony." He then groaned and stood up. He simply tapped his foot... although he was invisible through the seeing eye. He growled in annoyance. He had a sour bitterness in his mouth. He made a ticked noise... and yelled... "...Will you quit playing with that ball?! Quit playing with that ball! Didn't I tell you that it's not a play toy?! I told you before... It's an artifact... not some play toy of a ball!!"

"..."

The Hikari looked up. He heard the tapping immediately and he simply... cast away from his attention with the ball. Ryo absentmindedly took it in his hands immediately... He enclosed it around his fingers and he simply made a scowled expression.

_What's wrong with him? Why must he hate being around here? What's wrong with him anyway? I just want to be here... and yet... Why not from him? Why must he not like it at all? Why won't he like it at all? Why though?_

He made a whining sound. He was in deep sadness. "...I thought you like being here! I thought you like being in the balcony!! Don't you like it here?! Why don't you like it?!" He then whimpered. "...I thought you like it! Why don't you... like it here besides being someplace else?!"

"...Because I'm getting tired!" Yami Bakura groaned in irritation with a yell. "...I just want something else besides being here! I just want someone... or someplace else to go to!!"

"...What could you possibly want?" Ryo complained in a whimper. "...And I thought you like being here!" _What could he want? What could he possibly want? What must I do when he's like that? Why must he hated being here?! Why though? Why must he hate being here?! Why?!_ "...What do you want? Tell me what you want!"

"..." _What could he want from me? _Yami Bakura irritatedly thought deeply... as he drummed his fingers against his elbow. _What could he want from me exactly? What could he possibly want? A hint? What am I?! What am I really? _"...I just want to be somewhere! That's all I ask for!!" _What am I to him?! Who am I?! What am I!! _"...Look, Hikari... I just want to spend my time with you!"

"...Why though?! I just want to see the ball... and that's it!! Why won't you let me play with it?! Why not?!!" He whined at him harder. "...Why won't you like me to...?!"

"...Enough! I just had enough with your playing with the ball!! I hate that ball that you're playing!!" Ryou yelled at his face in retort. He couldn't help, but screamed about it. "...I just want to go somewhere else!! I want to go somewhere with you!"

"..." _What am I to him? Am I a man that needs to go elsewhere? But why though? Why am I a man that needs something besides this? _"...What's wrong with you? Tell me why you want to be going elsewhere. Please... Tell me why I should go somewhere with you?" _What am I to him as always? What am I to him in my heart? I just wish he tell me why I should. But why though? Why?!! _"...Why do you want to go somewhere besides being at home?"

"...Because... I'm a little tired and sleepy from watching you. What am I really?" He added in a muttering way. "...Look, can't we just... go somewhere... besides being here?"

"...But why? Are you... looking for someone? Are you looking for... a relationship?" Ryo... began weeping at this statement. He then started crying in front of him. _What am I? Why must he... like someone... besides me? Am I not good enough to him? _"...Why won't you like me?"

Ryou narrowed his eyes at him as he approached him in a whine. He growled dangerously. He simply shook his head at him. He was mad at him for not listening to him earlier... when he said that he wanted another place to go... It was the Domino City Mall. He wanted to go someplace else as well... but he knew that his Hikari was not agreeing. He was simply displeased at his behavior for five whole hours. He wished him to quit with the Millennium Eye... but he didn't at all. He disagreed about it... and now... Ryo regretted it miserably.

He then spoke... in a very tempered way. "...And here I thought that you cared. What are you really? What's wrong with you?"

"...I just... thought you... like someone. Besides me... Do you like... anyone? Do you like... Yugi?" He cried at his shoulders... which made Ryou feel in disgust. "...Do you like him... instead of me?"

"...What do you mean?" He scowled more darkly. _What am I exactly that he thinks that? Who am I really that he says those words? What am I really? _"...What's wrong with you?" He skeptically asked.

The Hikari burst into tears and howled. "...You like him then! You like him instead of me!"

"..." _What am I to him exactly? What's my deal with who he is? What am I to him as always? _"...I am not looking for a relationship! Who am I to you... Hikari?! What is you or him?"

"..." _I knew it! He likes someone else besides me! What am I? _"...I thought you care about me! You like him, isn't it?"

"..." _What am I to him? Who am I exactly to him as always? _"...What's wrong with you? I just want to spend my time with you. I just want you alone. Not Yugi... you!"

Ryo sniffles miserably and howled again. "...No, you don't! You like Yugi! You like him instead of me!"

"..." _What am I to him? _Ryou made a twitching annoyance. "...What am I to you? I am not saying I like Yugi!" _What am I to him as usual? I just wish he quits! _"If only you knew what I want... Now..." He brought his hands to his arms... at least... to his wrists. He lifted them up. "...Listen carefully. I just want my time with you. Why won't you listen to me? Why must you insists that I like Yugi Moto?"

"...But I thought you..."

"...Listen up: I do not like Yugi at all. I don't like Yugi like that. Why won't you understand? Why are you... insisting to yourself that I do?" _What am I? Who am I to him everyday that he says that out loud? _"...Why must you care so much if I... want to be with him than you?"

"...I just thought that you... like him than me. Why won't you care about me only?"

"...Look, what am I? Answer me. Answer me if I do. I just want you and you alone. Do you know?"

"Why though? Why me though? Are you...?" Ryo whimpered as he gazed into his eyes. "...Are you liking me then?"

"...Yes. I like you. Not him, you! Just you. Do you know now?"

"..." The Hikari split... a slow smile in his lips. He then smiled happily at him. "...I knew it! I knew you like me! You like me! You really like me! So..." Ryou lowered his arms and slowly released them. "...Do you... like me only?"

"...Maybe. But you don't need to cry over it. Now... Can we go somewhere? Please?"

"...Okay. But let me change. I need new clothes."

"...Fine. But you have a few minutes."

And so... Ryou waited for Ryo to finished with getting ready to go outside. He simply waited by the couch and counted the minutes...

—{o}—

Ryou sat there for five... six... seven... and eight hours as the time goes by. He sat there in a drowsy slumber... as he waited for his Hikari to get ready to head outside. After five minutes, he awoke with a start and simply sighed. He then tapped against the armchair and pondered in deep thought. As he thought to himself, he was getting rather impatient and very... annoyed. He frowned as the seconds continued and then... He made himself to get up from the couch. He shuffled his feet against the carpet... heading towards the bathroom.

When he reached there... He simply knocked on the door in a soft tap. He realized that the door was a little ajar in a crack. He began speaking through it. "Hey... Are you alright? What's taking you so long? Are you doing well?"

"...I'm... almost ready... I just need some time alone for now. Can you wait?"

Ryou frowned at this statement. He then responded, "...Fine. Just get ready. By the way..." he added firmly. "Where do you want to go? Do you know?"

"...Well... I was thinking... of going to the mall. Have you been there... before?"

"..."

Yami Bakura stood there... and remained in silence. He never thought that he would hear those words. The last time he went to the store, which is the Domino Super Mall, was only five weeks ago... and way before that, he remembered about the time of his first. He then narrowed his brows. He simply couldn't believe what he heard from his own twin. He thought silently to himself. Deep down, he finds it familiar... and like his repeated previous, he was actually very small at times to go anywhere. He sighed heavily.

"...And here I thought that I'll go someplace else..." he mumbled under his breath. "...So... Are you... almost done with what you're doing?" He made an action to push a little of the door. "...Are you done yet?" But the moment he opened the door... He noticed an ill like Hikari. His Hikari was hiccuping in front of the mirror. He simply sniffled. Ryou scowled in his direction. "Hey... Are you alright? What's wrong? Talk to me... What's the matter? Why are you... crying?"

"...I'm..." He turned to face him and sobbed. "...I'm just crying that you... like me. You... like me and I... wanted to say... that you lied. You lied that you like me. I hate that you lied. Are you really seeing... someone like Yugi?"

Ryou frowned at this. He then said, "What do you mean? Are you saying...?" _What am I? Who am I to him anyway? What's wrong with him? Why must he say that I do? _"...You know... I hate that you..."

"...I knew it! You hate me! You like him!" He burst out in tears. "...I knew you like him! You don't like me!"

"...What am I?! What's with you?! I did not say that I...!!"

"...Yes, you do! You hate me!! You don't love me!! You love him!!"

Ryou fumed in red. "...Why won't you stop?! I don't like him!! I like you!! I just think that you... should stop!! Why won't you stop... talking about Yugi?!! I hate that you talk about him!! I just want you!!"

"...Really?" Ryo sniffed in a sad way. "...You like me? Are you sure?"

"...Yes!" Yami Bakura exasperated at him. "I like you, okay? Just you!!"

It was then... Ryo went from crying... to splitting a bad wide smile. He then embraced him hard. "...Yay!! I knew it! I knew you like me! So..." He slowly released his Yami and said, "Do you want to go to the mall? The Domino mall?"

"...Fine. Just get ready," he gave out in surrender. "...I just want you to get ready, okay? Now... Get done. Just finish."

Ryou left his Hikari and after one hour, they set out to the Domino Super Mall. They headed outside and made their way to face an adventure... just the two of them together.

—{o}—

"...So... Where are we... going exactly? At least, from the mall?"

"...Well, where do you want to go?" Yami Bakura asked in a curious way. "...What is it that you want?"

"...Well... I was thinking of getting something..." Ryo thought in a pondering way. "...I was thinking of going to see a new store... and even the grocery store."

"...Really?" _What is this? What could he possibly want in a mall such as the grocery? _"Look, where are we going... when we're at the mall?"

"..." _Why is he thinking that I am going to like this? I just wish... I knew who he is. If only I knew who he truly is... _"Um... I... wanted to ask you. Can I talk?"

"...Sure. Ask away all you want. I just wish I knew what I want in life... besides being here." It was then there was... a silence around Ryou. He lowered his head the moment he mumbled it. _What am I to him at times? I just wish I knew what I want. What am I? _"Hikari... Can I ask you something?"

"...Yes. What is it?" He halted his footing from the sidewalk. "...What's wrong? Are you... okay? Talk to me. Are you fine?" He asked in a soft way. _What's wrong with him? Is he okay? What's wrong with him?_ "Why... are you... looking sad?"

Ryou stopped his footing as well. He then exhaled hard. He turned to look at him. He began... in a very dark unknown tone. "Have you... ever... wondered about...?"

_What am I thinking that he will see the truth? What am I really after all these years with him? I just knew that he would never... listen to me. I just knew it. I knew that I... should have told him that I've... been through this before. If only I knew what I want for him at the most. If only I knew what I should do for him at times... but what am I? Who am I really to him as always?_

_What's wrong with me? I just wish that I... had someone besides me... like I said before years back. I just wish I knew who I am with him as usual. What makes a difference that I should be with someone or with anyone? I just wish I knew what's wrong with my life as always. I just knew that I must... face this everyday of my life. And yet... I can't... I cannot be able to stand harder and be a tougher man. I only wish I knew who am I... even in the previous life I had._

_I just only knew that it was... a horrible mistake since the beginning and I was a man that needed a friend. I needed a friend at times and maybe... a person to hold. A person to hold onto in life and I... wish I could tell him that I... If only I told him that I've... been through this before and yet, I'm not sure if he could remember. I just knew it started all over again. I knew it was only the beginning like I said years ago... but now... I'm too late to take it away. I just knew I'm late to take it back and I... wish I could... stop this. I only knew that I was going through another life... and another time. I just wish I knew what's to come for me... and him... and even... for the others..._

_I only wish that I... knew what to do... and I remembered the times I had with them as well... I could only recalled the time when I was in Duelist Kingdom... days ago..._

_—{o}—_

_"...Let's go!" Yugi called from afar... waving at each of us. _

_We were almost home to Domino... but then... things weren't the way it seem to be... Ryo was just a man that wanted something to obtain on his own. He was actually a man that couldn't listen well with himself. He was on the verge of talking in an argument and I was... not expecting that he was... being someone else. I was unsure as to why he never wanted to leave the island... but I knew otherwise. He was actually unknown for them and... for me as well. He was actually not really being himself... and he was a man with a mysterious attitude. His attitude on Yugi was unexpected and very unnecessary._

_As we walked towards the double iron doors... exiting Duelist Kingdom after the finale of the tournament... Ryo was... actually being less of himself and he simply... acted unwell. He was very out of character and out of place as we went towards Seto Kaiba's helicopter and we sat close by with Yugi and his friends. I couldn't help, but stared at the outside as the helicopter lifted from the ground. I watched in silence as they talked to each other during the ride. I couldn't help myself that I listened to their words... as they continued chatting away far from my ears. I simply listened carefully and I was very unwell at their conversation. Yugi... started speaking at the others as I stared at the window mutely._

_"...So... What are you doing? Where are you guys going... once we come back to Domino?" Yugi asked to Ryo... and the others in their seat._

_"...Well..." Ryo then turned away and looked upon the Millennium Ring. He tapped at me with a sudden unknown glow. He then mind linked at me. **Hey... What's wrong? Aren't you talking with us? Why aren't you speaking? Talk to me. Say something.**_

_**I can't. I just can't talk at all.** I gave out in reply as I stared at the horizon of the sunset. It seem pretty to stare, but must he... actually notice me? Why must he bother a man like me as always? Why must he ask anything to do with me as well?_

_**Hey... Are you okay? Talk to me. Say something! Talk, please! Are you okay?**_

_"...Hey... Who are you...?" Yugi interrupted with a start. "...Are you talking with someone? I heard something in your Millennium Ring. Are you... talking to him?"_

_"...I just... wanted to talk to him. I just thought that he needs to speak. He's not talking. Why won't he talk?"_

_"...Maybe... you shouldn't bother about him. I just think... you need to leave him alone. Just leave him... leave him be." He then turned back to the others. "...So... What are you guys doing? Hey... Bakura, what are you doing? What are you doing the moment we're back to Domino?"_

_"...Well... I was thinking of going places and see you guys in school... at least, next time..." He then mind linked again at me. **Hey... Say something. Are you fine with actually... being with friends? Talk to me! Say something!!**_

_**I don't want to talk. Leave me alone...** I replied in a very trance like way. **I just wanted my time alone... for now. Just talk with them. Talk to Yugi and them. I'm just... not in the mood to speak. I just wish that I...**_

_"...Hey... Why aren't you... talking to me?! I just wish you talk to me!! Say something!!" Ryo spoke loudly... not caring about the others looking at him. He simply frowned and yelled at my direction. "...I just want to...!!"_

_"...Hey... Stop yelling while I drive! I just want some peace and quiet! What is it with you?!" Seto Kaiba yelled from the front. "Just quit talking!!"_

_"...Besides... What are you guys doing?" Mokuba Kaiba asked with a frown beside him. "...Keep it down..."_

_"...Nice one. You just had to let your guard down. Bakura... What's wrong with you?!" Joey Wheeler exasperated at him. "...Why did you yell?" He whispered at him in addition._

_"I just... wanted to talk to him. I just wish that I..." He then went silent and then... said the following... "Never mind. Forget it. Forget what I said..." **Hey... Talk to me. Why aren't you talking? What's wrong with you? Tell me.**_

_**You don't understand. I just wish that I had my time to myself...** I replied in a close. _

_I simply stared in a blank dead like appearance. I simply couldn't hear the squabbling over their talk and I was actually not listening to each of them. I then thought deeply to myself..._

_Why must he bother over me as usual? Why must he insists that I should care? I just wish I knew what he is and why must he... consistently bother my life as always? I just knew that I must think twice before this happens again. I must think of a way to set things straight. I just need more time and space of my own... If only I knew what to do... and what I should do for myself... If only I knew what to do for me... and my Hikari..._

_If only I knew what I should do... for whatever is in time... I must think straight and find help immediately before it begins again... _

_I must think of a solution before time runs out..._

_—{o}—_

"Hey... Are you okay?! Talk to me! Say something!!"

"...What?" Yami Bakura blankly said. "...What happened? Are we there yet? What happened?"

"...You zoned out. What happened to you?! What's wrong?! Talk to me... Say something!" Ryo worriedly replied. He then lifted his face to see his eyes. In his eyes, it was like very unknown and very... empty feeling. "...Are you alright? Talk to me!! I couldn't see what's wrong with you... I just wish... you tell me what's wrong!! Tell me if you're okay!!"

"...I'm fine. I just wish that I..." Ryou cleared his throat and composed himself. Ryou... then said, "Well... Let's go to the mall. I wanted to get something."

"...Are you sure? Talk to me! Say something, please! I want to know what you're hiding!! What's wrong?!" He pleaded to Ryou. "...Tell me if you're alright! What's wrong?!"

His Hikari continued throughout the whole day... speaking worriedly in a tone as they set off towards the Domino Super Mall. Ryo constantly bothered his Yami for the rest of the day, begging for answers and the next... until they reached the stationery store. As they continued onward, Yami Bakura was continuing to ignored any sudden contact at his Hikari... and he simply cared so less. They continued their day throughout the mall and they simply didn't speak in the afternoon. They then headed towards the door of the grocery store and bought some things for their home. It was nothing, but toothpaste and simply just... certain snack items. As they exit, the sun was sinking lower... as the night started approaching in their wake. The Bakura's went off for home and they simply made their way towards their kitchen... at least, more likely, Ryou's.

As Ryou prepared for dinner, there were thoughts running in his mind and there were certain critical in depths. He was very constant at himself as he works on the meal... and he was very accurate at cooking as he occupied himself to it. He then wondered alone to himself theoughout the night. He then pondered as his Hikari went to get the toothpaste to cleaned his teeth in the bathroom. His Hikari wanted to cleaned his teeth from something that was in his mouth... but he said it was no big deal. He wanted Ryou to cook a meal on a Tuesday morning... and so... Ryou prepared just a meal for his lunch for school. Ryou simply thought deeply on his own...

_I wonder what's wrong with him as always... What is it with him and his ways? I just wish I knew what he is and why. If only I knew what he wants on his own. Why must he always find me more of his attention? Why must he always seem to be giving me his personal focus? I just wish I... knew what he is. If only I... If only I knew what he wants and what he likes about me. Why must he insists that I should give him attention as well? _

_I just wish he gave me a little more time about thinking of him... I just wish I knew who he really is to me... What am I as always to him? I just wish I knew who he is to me... Why must he...? Why must he always be with me a little? Why is he be jealous over me and them at times? If only I knew what's him and me... as always._

_If only I knew what he is as always... What am I really to him and them? But why..._

_Why must I always be their center of attention for over 5,000 years?_

—{o}—

"...Hey... I need something... Can you... get over here?" His Hikari spoke after four hours in the bathroom.

It was starting to get late almost to midnight and they were rather tired out. They were rather exhausted and full of content with the Domino Super Mall. They were short of money after buying five or more items from the store and they were... rather sleepy. They were rather... drowsy from the day and they were almost going for bed. They wanted to eat a meal that they... wanted on Monday late night. And so... Ryou prepared a meal that they loved to eat together... It was chow mein noodles and fried rice with vegetables. There was even a mixture of fried shrimp and some orange chicken as a side dish.

As they ate, Ryo was getting rather... hungry and he ate throughout the meal in a quick pace. He was hungry with great might... and so... He ate very hard at them each... and by the time he actually got full... He simply headed to the bathroom to check his teeth. He then said he needed five minutes alone with himself and he just stayed there for the whole time... until midnight. Yami Bakura checked his watch that he was wearing. It was only 12:03 A.M. and he was getting more tiresome. He started walking towards the hall, heading towards the door.

He started walking immediate to the bathroom and knocked like earlier. He then spoke through the small opening. "...Hey... Are you alright? Talk to me. What do you want?"

"..."

_What? What's wrong with him? _Yami Bakura thought in a skeptical manner. He then felt shrewd. _What's happened to him? What's taking him so long? Why is he... silent? _

He then pushed the door to open.

What he noticed... was his Hikari choking against the toilet.

Ryou's eyes widened. He then made haste to his Hikari. "...Hey... Are you okay? Say something! Are you okay?!!"

His Hikari coughed in a smile at him as he dived into the toilet once more. He didn't mind what... what Ryou was like as he was watching him beside him. He then grinned at his face... when he finished chucking his vomit. "I knew it!! You do care!! You like me!! You really like me!!"

"..." _What is he?!! What's wrong with you?! Why are you...?! And yet... I mustn't tell him as of yet... _"Hikari... What happened to you? Why are you... actually being near the toilet?! Are you alright?"

"...I was... wondering if you cared! I just..." He smiled at his face again. He simply wiped the vomit on his mouth and grinned at what he sees. "...I knew you like me! You like me!! Do you love me now?"

"...Um..." Yami Bakura couldn't believe his own ears at all. He was getting red in the face... not because of liking... but more likely, in a heated way. He was starting to get a little fused like before... just as he did earlier in the morning. "...What is it with you?! Why are you...?!! I just think you pushed the deep end!"

"...What's wrong? I thought you like me! I just think you'll care if you noticed me vomiting. Are you saying... that I'm... dumb to you?" He smiled in a sadistic way.

"..." _What is he!! What is wrong with him!! I just think that he is...!!_ He slapped his hand to the features of his face. He then growled in anger at Ryo. "...I wish you would stop telling me that you wanted me to notice you. What's your deal anyway?!"

"...But you care! You cared about me! I just thought you like me... Do you like me?" He asked in a hopeful way.

"...I hate that you wanted me to actually notice you nonstop. I just wish you stop. Now..." He picked up the toothpaste in his hand. He then examined it carefully. He simply sniffled the toothpaste in a growl. He then lifted his head to his eye level. "...What were you doing? What is this anyway?" He pointed at the toothpaste.

"..." Ryo simply twisted a bad toothy smile at his face... again... but this time, a lot wider. "...I just think you like me always. So... I bought this toothpaste for me so I could be happy. I just think you like me if I get sick with it. Do you like me?"

Yami Bakura stomped out of the bathroom and screamed his way towards the direction to the bed. He shouted, "Stupid!! Stop that!!"

And for the rest of the time, Ryou Bakura refused to talk to his Hikari... and he slept throughout the whole night away. As he wondered to himself, he couldn't withstand his Hikari's sadistic behavior. He then pondered alone to himself... as he lies in bed in the dark. He was angry at everything he went through and he simply cared more than ever less. He then thought critically to himself and stared in a blank dead look. He simply questioned to himself as stayed within the blankets. He was thinking about his adventure he went through... including what was today. He was simply in a hot tempered mood.

_What is it with him? _He thought darkly alone. _Why must he always do this to me every single day? Why must he always not listen to himself... as always? What is it with him... and the way he is? I just wish he learns to stop! I just want to quit with this life with his stupidity! If only... I knew what I want from him... _

_I just wish he stops... I just... can't... go away from this... If only... I knew what I want from him as always. I just wish that he could understand me. Maybe even... the others... like Yugi... If only I knew what I want from him as usual... at least, my Hikari... I just wish I knew what to do... and I wish I could be in a life that's better... If only I knew what to do and what I can do... for my life... and yet..._

_Why must I always live a life that's sad? Why must I always go through this everyday of my life with him... or them? If only they knew what I heard in my wake... that I heard sounds and noises from afar in the future... and yet... I knew they can't... I knew they couldn't... even though I'm alone. I can't explain until another time... in another time... when all this is over. I guess I can't stand the noises around me... as lie in this bed. I guess I can't stop myself from listening..._

_I must have known that I was a man that needs help... and yet, I laughed sadistically about help from others. Yugi and the others could never understand me and I wish they knew better. I only know that it was a long time ago that they broke my heart and even my Hikari did too... I just wish I knew what I should say to them... but why... Why must I... bother with the sounds around me? Why must I bother with the noises in the future? And yet... I hated everything I heard in time. Everything was starting to piece apart and string together..._

_And yet..._

_Why must I bother with them all? Why must I bother with the noise at all... as I continued my life with them? And yet... I knew this was the end that I overheard. Someday, I knew what to think and maybe I'll have a better chance in life. If only I knew what to do and what I can be able to hold... yet... I cannot save myself from being this sad. I cannot save my own skin in life or my fate from the start. I just wish I could hold onto everything that was precious. Yet..._

_What must I do as I lay in bed like last time? What must I do as lay in bed with the sounds of the future? I wish I knew what to do and I wish I could be with them always... and yet... I cannot save anything I want as always. I cannot save my own life that's ahead..._

_I guess I know what I want... when the next time... I go to the store... with Yugi Moto... for he wishes to go to the Domino Super Mall from what I foresee... and along with my Hikari..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And that brings the end of "Hygiene Concerns". And so... until next time... I will tell another tale when the time is right... When I tell another story... "Another Time At The Mall". I will not be able to tell this as of yet... until the story of "Why Can't I Forget You?" ends. I cannot say that I will tell this sooner... but at least, sometime soon. But until then... Thank you for reading... and I hope you enjoyed the story... like I do._


End file.
